Dirty Conversations
by midnightstar00
Summary: "What's a Tumblr?" I asked. "You don't know about Tumblr!" I shook my head. "Let me show you..." From that day on, my life did a complete 180…Rated M for Smut, Dirty Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight. End of story. Lucky me I do own this plot so… All mistakes are mine!**

Summary: _"What's a Tumblr?" I asked. "You don't know about Tumblr?!" I shook my head. "Let me show you..." From that day on, my life did a complete 180…_

**If you aren't familiar with Tumblr that's okay because you'll learn and you'll want one. You will become addicted to it. While we're at it if you want to follow Dirty Conversations on Tumblr and you have one, go right ahead at .com I post a wide variety of pics but you have to be 18 or older . Heck we can even chat it up on there and you can submit questions, pictures (you have to be 18 or older) and whatever to me. If you don't have one, make and follow me.-)**

**Chapter 1 **

There's nothing like the hustle and bustle of New York City. The fresh smell of piss in the air, the pollution from cars and buses, oh and let's not forget the rude ass people on the streets.

"What the hell?" I shrieked as a balding man in a business suit all but pushed me on to the busy street. "Are you serious? Excuse you?" I shouted and he turned back.

"Fuck you, sweetheart!"

"I wouldn't fuck you with the big lady's torch." I pointed to the lady or man dressed as the Statue of Liberty dancing on the side of the side walk.

But there's nowhere else I'd rather be. This is my city, it's where I belong.

Today was my day off and I was going to meet up with the ladies at our favorite café. Every day for lunch we would meet at a restaurant of our choosing and talk shit about our bosses. After watching sex and the city we vowed to always meet up for lunch or dinner.

My girls have always been there for me. We all met around the same time during college freshmen year. I was rooming with Rosalie and from there she introduced me to Alice and we met Tanya in an English class we all shared. After that we became inseparable.

I opened the door to _Mae Mae's cafe_ and saw that the girls were already there.

"Hey guys!" I sat down and the waiter immediately came to our table.

"Are you ladies ready to order?" he smiled. "We have a great wine collection would you like to try any?"

"Well I don't know…how about you surprise us?" Alice looked at the wine menu, then around the table and we nodded in agreement. He wrote down our orders and left. Alice pushed back her long black hair, exposing her neck in a very awkward manner.

_Flirting with the fucking waiter!_

"I think we need a girl's night tonight." Tanya sighed.

"Uh oh…what did he do this time?" Rosalie asked. Tanya hunched over and cried into her hands. James, Tanya's boyfriend, was a douche. They've been dating for four months and he's already cheating on her. I wasn't surprised, the warning signs were there. He was constantly flirting with one of us when we went out.

"He was fucking some slut!" she cried. I gave her napkin. "Thanks." She grotesquely blew her nose into it. The people from the tables around us gave her a dirty look. "I mean look at me! I'm fucking hot! Why would he want a slut like her?!" Tanya was a beautiful woman. She always had her strawberry blonde hair in ringlets down her back and she was never afraid to flaunt what her momma gave her especially when she would wear revealing yet classy clothing.

"Yeah!" we all agreed.

"I mean I'm not even heartbroken!"

"What?" Rosalie asked. "Why are you crying then?"

"We had the best sex!" she cried even harder into her dirty napkin.

"Well fuck! You're right we do need a girl's night! I'm bringing the booze!" Alice bounced in her seat and luckily the waiter brought our food and a bottle of wine-probably the most expensive one-with a name we couldn't pronounce.

"Enjoy ladies…" he winked at Alice and she blushed. I rolled my eyes and poured myself a glass of wine. The expensive wine tasted amazing so I poured more into my class, not that I was trying to get tipsy.

"He had the most perfect cock I've ever seen." She cried. I handed her another napkin.

"There are other cocks out there, honey." Alice said, patting her back.

"I know, but I want his cock." She sniffled.

"Well you could always have breakup sex." I added.

"Gross! Bella he was fucking some other chick! I don't think she wants to catch a disease." Rosalie exclaimed as her blue eyes turned to glare at me.

"Well, sorry! I was just suggesting…" I crossed my arms over my chest and turned from her glare.

"Not everyone can have a great sex life with their ex." Tanya huffed. I wasn't going to lie, although my ex and I were no longer together we occasionally have sex…well I wouldn't say occasionally. More like every couple of days.

We started out as friends during my junior year of college, he was a junior editor over at cosmopolitan, where I did my internship for two years. He did an advice column which gained attention and he moved up the ladder. We started dating after about two years. We were amazing together. The sex was out-of-this-world-mind blowing! We were a perfect couple…too perfect. I needed the burning passion that only happened in the bedroom, to happen in all aspects of our relationship. We broke up on mutual grounds. Once he told me that he wasn't looking for another relationship, I took up his offer to be friends-with-benefits.

"Well, Fuck you!" I stopped listening and ate my food.

After a while we grew silent, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm just insanely jealous of you." Tanya apologized

"It's alright, just next time you want to make a comment like that I'll be forced to bitch slap you." She giggled, reached over and squeezed my hand. I smiled as I squeezed back and just like that we were back to normal. I love my girls and nothing is going change that.

After lunch we agreed to meet up at my place around seven thirty. The girls went back to work and I decided to go to Riley's apartment. Although we were not longer in a romantic relationship we still had a great friendship. I would talk and he would listen, girls would kill to have a guy like that but I was a masochist. I wanted to be pushed, I wanted the fighting and the makeup sex that would come after.

_I'm seriously fucked up._

I couldn't help but noticing that my feelings for him were growing. I don't know if I'd call it love but I couldn't get enough of him, it was as if I was almost obsessed. He consumed my daily thoughts heck, his voice made me weak in the knees.

When I got to Riley's building, I greeted the doorman as he led me towards the elevators. I pushed the buttons for the sixteenth floor. I knocked on apartment 16b and immediately Riley opened the door.

"Come in! Why didn't you call?" he asked as soon as I greeted him.

"I'm sorry! I had lunch with the girls since I was off today." I saw a mess of papers spread throughout the apartment. "You must've been very busy." I looked him over. He was always so neat, his simple blue button down shirt showed off his lean body and his slim black pants clang to his thighs.

"Sort of I've been stressing out over this article, but it's a good thing you stopped by." He smiled. Riley was a very attractive man. He had bluest eyes that could see right through you and a crooked smile that you couldn't possibly overlook. His strong jaw was the cherry on top of that sundae of a fine man. He ran his hand through his messy red hair.

"Can I sit?" I asked pointing to the mess on his brown couch.

"Yeah, come." He ran to the couch and pushed the mess to the other side.

"Thanks." I put my purse on the kitchen bar then sat down. "How's the article going?" I asked picking up some of the papers next to me.

Suddenly his hands reached out and grabbed my hand, I instantly dropped the papers. He sat down on the coffee table. He was so close to me, I could feel his breath fan across my face. I looked into his blue eyes and they caught me in a trance. There was no way to escape.

With my head between his hands he crashed his lips against mine. I let out a moan as his tongue touched mine. I could feel myself grow wet. He removed the button down he was wearing and I momentarily broke our kiss to remove my shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra so his hands instantly went to my breast. I let out a loud moan as his fingers tweak both my nipples. I removed my lips from his and suggested we go into his bedroom.

When we got to his bedroom I pulled him towards his large bed and with a smirk he let me push him onto the bed. I blushed as he took in my naked breast. I was quite self-conscience about my body, but the way his lustful eyes watch I couldn't help but feel a boost of confidence. He pulled me on top of him and captured my lips.

"Take my pants off." I felt myself shudder at his command. I straddled his legs and ran my hands down his naked chest, following his trail of hair that led to the place I wanted most. He let out a small moan as I dipped my fingers into his pants and grazed the head of his cock. I went back to the task at hand. I got off his lap as I pulled his pants down and off him, I stood up admiring his ethereal form. His beautiful cock was concealed by his dark blue briefs, I ran my index finger down from the base to the head.

With a sudden urge he sat up and removed my pants and underwear. He stood up and stepped out of his briefs. I felt myself being pushed back onto the bed. He lowered his body onto mine. I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them again his blue eyes were staring into my soul. I couldn't stop my eyes from watering, with the emotions that washed over me I felt overwhelmed.

"Bella?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's nothing…I-" I didn't get to finish my sentence.

He covered my mouth with his and I felt a deep moan escape my body. Riley pushed my legs apart with his and entered me. I let out a gasp.

"Please!" I pleaded. I needed him like I needed water. "Oh fuck!" I panted as he pulled back and thrust back into me. His slow movements drove me crazy.

"You're so fucking…so fucking tight, every time." He panted. He curled his body to suck my nipple into his mouth. I hooked my legs around his waist.

I felt his fingers traveling down my body. I knew where they were headed, but I was unprepared for the sensations they brought me.

"Please!" I panted out as his digits teased my clit. "I'm so close." I moaned out. He grabbed my legs and lifted them above his head as he sat up. He let go I once again hooked them around his waist. Riley grabbed onto my waist as he thrust into me like a madman. I didn't need any other stimulation his face was enough, the strain between his brows aroused me even further.

I brought my hand down to my clit and furiously rubbed the sensitive buddle of nerves. I felt my muscles tense as I came. I grabbed onto Riley's thighs as his thrusts sped up, I was still riding high on my orgasm.

"Fuck…!" I heard Riley grunt as he slowed down. He leaned down and kissed me. He pulled out and I felt empty, I couldn't deny the feelings I had for Riley any longer. He rolled over to the other side of the bed and pulled me into him.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked. Fuck! Why did I agree to a girl's night?

"I can't, I already made plans with the girls." I sighed.

"Okay then have dinner with me tomorrow night?" he grinned.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes and he pecked my lips.

.

After I left Riley's place I went to the nearest Whole Foods and bought the ingredients to make dinner for the girls and I. I might have also stocked up on Ben & Jerry's.

When I got home it was around six so I got started on my favorite girl's night food, homemade macaroni and cheese and a chocolate cream pie.

_Hell yeah!_

While the mac and cheese was in the oven and the pie was in the fridge, I took a much needed shower. I took my time and when I was done I felt fresh and light. At seven I took the pasta out of the oven and let it cool on the stovetop while I checked my email from work.

Around seven forty-five the buzzer rang and I let the girls up.

"I brought everything I could afford." Alice pushed through with many bags in her hand as soon as I opened the door.

"Okay, well let's eat first!"

"Remember what happened last time?" Tanya locked the door after her.

"You were fucked up so bad!" Rosalie giggled. Alice rolled her eyes the stuck her tongue out.

"Put it on the Style Network!" I threw the remote to Rose.

"Why?" she asked.

"There's a Sex and the City marathon!"

"Oh yay!" Alice bounced.

"Chill Pixie!" Tanya said and Alice glared at her. I brought out the dish of mac and cheese, the chocolate cream pie and forks, we never ate from plates on girls night.

I put the dishes on my coffee table as the girls grabbed their forks. Alice grabbed a couple glasses from my kitchen and poured the JD, a little bit of strawberry liqueur and sparkling water.

"So, I've been thinking and I've decided to go on a dating hiatus." Tanya said.

"Here! Here!" Rosalie raised her class.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to rediscover myself." she sighed and didn't explain any further.

"Well, we'll support you a hundred percent." I said, patting her leg and stuffing my mouth

"Well I've been 'discovering' myself also." Rosalie smirks.

"How?" Tanya asked.

"Through Tumblr,"

"What's a Tumblr? I asked.

"You don't know about Tumblr?!" I shook my head. "Let me show you, go grab your laptop." She demanded.

"I think I've heard of it before." Alice said as I came back and sat between the girls.

"You guys are going to love this!" Rosalie squealed as she booted up the computer. She opened the browser and quickly entered the address. The site popped up and immediately asked for you to register "I'm going to show you mine." She logged on with her email and immediately a feed of pictures and text popped up almost like Facebook but nothing like Facebook.

"Oh this is like Facebook!" Tanya said. Rosalie turned and glared at her.

"This is nothing like Facebook!"

"Okay!" she turned her attention back to the screen.

"You can post pictures of yourself on here it's called 'selfies', some people post video although it's a violation, quotes and music and a whole bunch of shit." she explained. "So here's my feed I see all the pictures that have been reblogged from the people I've followed." She scrolled down the page and the pictures started getting more raunchy and provocative to downright pornographic. I'm not going to lie but the pictures were turning me on. "There are also moving pictures called GIFs."

"What?" she pointed to a guy rubbing his, rather large, erection, the picture was moving frame by frame and then it would repeat itself.

_Holy fuck!_

As if Alice read my mind, "Am I the only one getting horny right now?" she poured herself more JD and downed it, wincing as she wiped her mouth.

"If you start an orgy I'm out." Rosalie said. "I'm going to register you guys for a Tumblr." I took a bite of the chocolate cream pie, not really caring what Rosalie was signing me up for.

_This is like chocolate sex!_

"Do you post pictures of yourself on there?" I asked.

"Yeah that' how I get followers. Grab my phone, let me show you." I reached over the coffee table and grabbed her phone out of her purse. "Come close together you guys!" we followed her instructions and she snapped a photo of us.

"What's that for?" Alice asked clearly drunk-out-of-her-mind.

"I also have the app. I already signed you up, give me your phone." I handed her my phone. After a few moments she handed it back to me. "Now you're following me!" I took the phone from her hand not knowing what I have put myself in.

"How do I work this shit?" I asked.

"Find out on your own. Look I posted the picture!" I saw the picture of us on my laptop and underneath was written 'if these ladies had a Tumblr would you follow them?' I gave her a glare.

"Really?"

"Oh shut it!" she logged out and shut down my laptop.

(OYO)

**So what do you guys think? Yay? Nay? Should I continue?**

**Don't forget to follow Dirty Conversations on Tumblr at .com **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight. End of story. Lucky me I do own this plot so… All mistakes are mine!**

_**Summary: "What's a Tumblr?" I asked. "You don't know about Tumblr?!" I shook my head. "Let me show you..." From that day on, my life did a complete 180…**_

**If you aren't familiar with Tumblr that's okay because you'll learn and you'll want one. You will become addicted to it. While we're at it if you want to follow Dirty Conversations on Tumblr and you have one, go right ahead at .com I post a wide variety of pics but you have to be 18 or older . Heck we can even chat it up on there and you can submit questions, pictures (you have to be 18 or older) and whatever to me. If you don't have one, make and follow me.-) **

**Chapter 2 **

The ringing of my phone woke me up from my much needed slumber. I wanted to let it ring until it stopped but I knew if I ignored it I would get hell. With half my face plastered to the pillow, I lazily grabbed my phone off my bedside table.

"Hello?" I answered huskily, my voice heavy with sleep.

"Yo! Ed!" I heard the most irritating voice say.

"What the hell man?" I whispered into my phone.

"Oh shit! What time is it?" I looked at the clock on my phone and saw that it was four in the morning.

"Are you fucking drunk?" I asked.

"Nah…well sort of?" Emmett said, making it sound like more of a question.

"Are you at home?"

"Yeah…man…I brought over some chicks! They're fucking hot!" He'll regret this in the morning.

"Why are you still on the phone with me?" Fuck! Now I was wide awake.

"Yeah you're right." He hung up and I put my phone back on its charger. I flipped on my back praying for a couple more hours of sleep. I tossed and turned for a while before I gave up. I succumbed to the temptations of opening my laptop.

I opened my browser and typed in the address that brought me to my obsession, Tumblr. Once I logged onto the site my feed was instantly bombarded with my different flavors of porn.

My cock started stirring in my briefs, I gave it a small tug. I scrolled down as I worked my cock into full salutation under my briefs. When I couldn't take the restriction my underwear gave me, I flung them off somewhere across the room. I opened my bedside lamp, lightening up the room. I grabbed my phone and opened the camera.

It was time to give my followers a show.

I took a picture of my erect cock and instantly uploaded it to Tumblr with tags related to sex and a small caption saying: For all you restless ladies out there…

Once I was satisfied with my upload I scrolled down and saw a short video of a girl masturbating with a toy. I watched it while beating my cock to the tempo of her hand, I was so close I could feel the muscle in stomach and thighs tense. I was panting so desperately, it was almost embarrassing. As her ass arched off the bed, I threw my head back as my semen spilled all over my stomach and hand.

"Fuck!" I gasped as I squeezed the head of my cock. I felt relaxed enough to lay back down but not enough I sleep yet. I opened my the drawer of my side table and grabbed some wet napkins, I always kept in there for when I'm too lazy to go to the bathroom and cleaned my mess.

_Yeah it's a nightly occurrence._

Forgoing underwear I slipped under the covers naked. I turned on my side and continued scrolling down until I got to one particular picture that caught my attention.

Four girls, women, whatever you want to call them were huddled together in a picture, clearly drunk, but they were all beautiful, the brunette in the middle caught my attention. The picture looked as if it was taken with a phone camera and underneath the picture was written: _if these ladies had a Tumblr would you follow them?_

_Hell yeah! _

I clicked on the notes button on the bottom left to get where the picture originated. I clicked on the person who posted the picture and the Tumblr belonged to the blonde that took the picture that I clicked on.

A lot of people anonymously asked her where they could find the blogs of the girls that were in the picture. When someone asked about the brunette she answered that the person could follow her on a link.

_Of course I'm going to click on that shit._

She had nothing on her blog other than a little message saying:_ Hi guys I'm new to this. _The little sentence gained the attention of many people because she already had twelve notes. I decided to follow her.

I logged out of my account and logged on to my other Tumblr. Unlike the other Tumblr it was where I showcased my masterpiece. Food.

Around six in the morning I gave up completely on sleep and took a shower, in there I jacked off and rinsed myself quickly. After I dressed I grabbed my tablet, iPhone and backpack and took off on to the streets of N-Y-C baby!

I find the hustle and bustle of New York City quite fascinating, the rush of people getting to work and the beautiful women shopping down Green Street in SOHO. It's a complete change from Seattle and Miami. I think this change will stay.

While in college at UDub studying business,I spent my time working in almost every position in the restaurant industry and I loved it. During college I took a course in culinary, on the side and after I graduated I got an opportunity from my culinary professor, to learn under famous chefs around the world for five years. After I came back to America during the last leg of my training in Europe my old instructor from Japan opened a restaurant in Miami and I worked there as a sous chef for three years. The kitchen was fast paced and hectic, I loved it there was never a slow moment.

I, then, got another shot back home in Seattle to open a restaurant with my old friend from culinary school. It flourished and became quite popular which gained me the right attention and a bigger and better opportunity to come to New York and open a new place.

I walked through the door of Amplo, my baby. I had been working on getting the plans for the restaurant finalized. It took me seven long months but my plans were finally coming together and I'll be able to open in tomorrow night. I needed to get the final list of employees I've hired finalized, I had to make sure I had the menus finalized. Finalized this, finalize that, I'm fucking stressed! I couldn't wait until opening night, I needed to relax.

_You feel me?_

Around noon I went to my supplier to make sure everything was set for tomorrow's delivery over in the meat packing district. After I went over to Emmett's place in Tribeca to see how the big lug was doing.

Four flights of stairs later, I was banging on his door and screamin' his name.

As I went to bang the door once last time before I left, he opened it.

"Can you shut the fuck up?!" I wanted to laugh at his frazzled state. His brown, curly, hair was stuck to one side of his head and the same pair of jeans and t-shirt I saw him in yesterday was dirty with what seem to be dried vomit.

"What the hell happened?" I asked as I pushed my way in.

"I was fucking robbed." He sighed as he shut the door. I laughed and took a seat on his couch.

"How the hell did that happen?" I put my feet up on the coffee table.

"The hot chicks last night tricked me!"

"That was your own fault. Who gets drunk on a Tuesday night?"

"Fuck you!"

"They stole five hundred bucks." I laughed at the ridiculousness of his situation.

"It's not fucking funny." He kicked my foot off his table and sat in his lazy-boy.

"Where's Lauren?"

"She went over to her asshole boyfriend's place. I mean they've been dating for two months and she's just finding out where he lives."

"How's the gym going?"

"We have an event tonight , you in?"

"Yeah..."

"Dude, don't do this to me. You never want to come! It's Lauren's night tonight."

Emmett was the first friend I made in New York. After I had started with the gutting of the building that I bought for the restaurant, I became frustrated with life and I needed to blow off steam before I relapsed into my past life. I got a membership at the gym, him and his sister, Lauren, owned in Tribeca. Every other night they would host an event night where members can get familiar with the different classes they offered. The events we mostly entertaining, but I honestly hated the meatheads that would attend.

"Okay." I huffed.

"Fine, but I'm calling later to make sure you come."

After we hung out for an hour, I made my way back to Amplo, uptown. I updated the email invites to Amplo. Around six in the afternoon I turned on the fridges and freezers in the back for tomorrow and went home.

As soon as I opened the door to my apartment my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said without looking at the caller ID. I put my backpack on my couch and sat next to it.

"Yo! You coming to the gym tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm comin' tonight." I sighed, I was so fucking tired but I made a promise.

"Okay it starts at 8 o'clock." he hung up. I got up and started stripping out of my clothes, I grabbed my laptop and opened it up. I logged out of my Tumblr for food and opened up my personal one. I had over a hundred messages, which I ignored for now and scrolled down the feed. After a few porn related ones, I saw an uploaded picture of my little brunette.

_She's fucking gorgeous._

I clicked on her Tumblr and saw that she uploaded a few more. They were just simple shots of her face. I could feel my cock stir as I stared into her brown, doe eyes. Her lips were fucking luscious, I wanted them wrapped around my cock. I wanted to send her a message but as I scrolled down I saw many anonymous messages saying how sexy she was and how they wanted to fuck her.

After reading some I debated on sending it, but ultimately I said fuck it and sent her a message saying she's beautiful.

I closed the laptop and started getting ready to go to Emmett's gym thingy. Simple gym shorts and a tee was the way to go. I grabbed my metro pass and backpack.

"Eddie!" Lauren squealed as I walked through the front of the doors. She jumped on my back and I spun her around. "Put me down! You're an asshole." She screeched as I set her down.

"You're the one who jumped on my back." She swatted my arm. "Ow!"

"Enough messing around kids." Emmett said.

"So, what's tonight?" I asked as I set my bag behind the counter.

"It's yoga tonight!" Lauren squealed.

"No, that shit is for chicks." I made a move to grab my bag from behind the counter but Lauren stopped me.

"Please stay! Please…for me." She pouted and I gave in.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Yay! We start…actually we should be starting now." She started walking away and we followed her to the room of mirrors, as I like to call it.

There were mats being set up around the room by chicks, actually there were a lot of females in this class. I grabbed a mat out of the steam closet and set it up near the exit door. As I started pulling my shoe off hopping on one foot, a pair of legs stood in front of me. I stood straight.

"Hi!" The owner of said legs exclaimed.

"Hey." I said back. The woman, no lie, was the hottest chick I've ever seen. Her sports bra did her no just and the skin tight yoga pants, empathized her well-toned body.

"I'm Tanya!" she stuck out her hand for me to take and I took it.

"I'm Edward."

"When this is over you want to get a bite to eat?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

_Stupid. Stupid! Why did you agree?_

Tanya beamed and went back to setting in front of me.

Lauren went to the mat up in front of the room and spoke into the microphone around her head to get everyone's attention and played some peaceful music. As we started I actually found yoga to be quite interesting and so did my cock, let me tell you.

In serious matters, I was embarrassed. Yoga was supposed to relax the tense muscles in your body right? But I was fucking aroused. Let out a groan as I looked around the room, everyone was in the downward dog position. I couldn't take it. I grabbed my shit and ran out of the room and stopped by the men's restroom. I all but ran into a stall and pulled down my pants. I was aroused to the point where it started hurting. I jacked off to the mental pictures of porn that was etched into my brain.

When I was done I felt nothing but shame. I was fucking disgusting, I was the scum of the earth. I sat on the toilet bowl and cried into my hands.

**What do you guys think? It took me a long time to post this chapter because I rewrote it three times and I ultimately decided to just post this one. If you have any questions come on tumblr and we can talk about it .com leave me some love ya'll! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own twilight. End of story. Lucky me I do own this plot so… All mistakes are mine!**

**If you aren't familiar with Tumblr that's okay because you'll learn and you'll want one. You will become addicted to it. While we're at it if you want to follow Dirty Conversations on Tumblr and you have one, go right ahead at .com I post a wide variety of pics but you have to be 18 or older . Heck we can even chat it up on there and you can submit questions, pictures (you have to be 18 or older) and whatever to me. If you don't have one, make and follow me.-)**

**Chapter 3**

There are over eight million people in this city, and yet I've never felt so alone. I've never felt so humiliated in my life. I've never felt so crushed in my life. I felt so used. Oh god, I felt so disgusting.

It was just plain reckless of me to walk through the park at this time of night, but honestly I couldn't give a damn. My insides were hurting, it was like I was actual in pain. I couldn't think right. With the tears running down my face I sat on the fountain wall in Washington Square Park, facing the lit up arch watching the cars run down 5th avenue.

Tonight was supposed to be a special night, but it was all fucked up when he introduced me to her. Fuck him! Fuck her! Fuck the people who witnessed my heart getting broken!

**7 hours earlier...**

After the girls woke up and left my apartment I took a long needed shower. I could barely remember the shit the girls and I did last night.

Once I got out of the shower, I groaned when I remembered that Rosalie signed me in to a porn site.

_What the fuck is a Tumblr anyways?_

I slipped on my panties and a blue and white sundress that practically clung to my body. I twirled around like a fucking princess and went into my small closet which was actually a second bedroom but you could barely fit a twin bed in that fucker.

_Talk about over-priced shity apartments…_

It was about eleven thirty in the morning and I had about an hour before I had to meet the girls for lunch, so I decided why not check out the porn site.

I sat on my comfy chair as the computer booted up and typed in the address and instantly I was on my Dashboard, which of course was filled with porn.

_Okay… what to do now? _

I chose to look at my posts and of course I drunk posted, if that's possible. I blushed felling a bit embarrassed, I clicked the button that looked like a little house, at the top of the page and I was back on my dashboard. I saw the number five attached to a button at the top of the page, next to the house button, that looked like a mail folder. I clicked on it, there was nothing but a message saying that it had no messages to display. I don't know how this shit works.

I decided to have some fun and post a couple of pictures of me. I clicked on the photo button and then where it said take photo on the bottom right hand corner. After I was satisfied with the ones I took, I was bored again. I didn't understand this site at all.

I clicked the button that said followers and saw that I had seven followers.

_Already?_

I clicked on the first blog on the list and regretted it immediately. The Tumblr was filled with sexual pictures, but that was to be expected right? I scrolled down.

_Holy fuck!_

I got to a picture of a guy's, quite large, hard cock resting on his rock hard stomach from what I could tell. I wasn't going to deny the fact that I was getting horny by the simple picture. At the bottom of said entry was a little heart and I clicked on that shit. If this was anything like Facebook I'm guessing that it means you like the picture.

I scrolled lower and found more pictures of his dick. At that point I decided to close my laptop and get going.

…==3

I walked into _Piccolo Café_ and waited for the girls. A waitress came by and I asked her to reserve the table next to me since the girls we coming and there were two plates per table. I texted Alice the address of the restaurant and no less than ten minutes the girls arrived to the practically empty restaurant.

I got up and greeted them with hugs. The waitress came by and took our order of drinks.

_Nope not alcohol, especially after last night…_

"I don't know how I got home this morning." Alice shook her head.

"You're always the first one to get fucked up Alice." Tanya giggled. Alice rolled her eyes just as the waitress brought over our drinks and asked us if we were ready to order. As a tradition after a wild night, we ordered the greasiest thing on the menu. As the waitress left, I prepared myself to tell them about the date I had with Riley tonight.

"So…girls, um…" I didn't know why I was afraid to tell them.

"Spite it out!" Alice screeched. We looked over at her and she blushed. "Sorry, you were making me nervous." I rolled my eyes and continued.

"I have a date with Riley tonight." There I said it.

"What?" they said in unison.

"I said I-" Tanya cut me off.

"We heard what you said."

"When did this happen?" Alice asked.

"Yesterday afternoon. After we had sex, we had a moment, you know. Our eyes met and we… had a moment. I think I'm in love with him." I honestly couldn't explain what I felt with Riley yesterday, but I'm pretty sure it's love.

"Whoa, wait I don't think it's a good idea." Tanya shook her head.

"Why not?"

"Well first of all you guys broke up a year ago and if he wanted to get back with you he would have long ago and he wouldn't agree with the whole break up sex shit." Alice pointed out.

"I don't think you should go." Rosalie said.

"I thought you guys would support me on this."

"I can't support something I never agreed with in the first place." Alice said just as the waitress brought our food. We sat in silence until the waitress left.

"Bella, we love you and we don't want you to get hurt." Rosalie grabbed my hand from across the table.

"You have to understand, when he looked into my eyes I felt it… I felt the love there and I expected my best friends to support me on this! I think you guys are jealous." I was pissed off and this had to be the most logical answer.

"What? That makes no sense!" Tanya shouted. I gathered my things and left my food untouched.

"Bella!" They shouted after me as I walked out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk.

I went home after walking all over the city for over five hours thinking about the date tonight. Am I making a mistake? Could I deny what I felt? I know I'm not wrong about this.

I went to the bathroom and started getting dressed for tonight. After another good shower and shave, I slipped on my dark green, backless, mini dress and matched it with black heels. I started on makeup, which was a simple dab of green eye shadow and eyeliner and my hair, I let it down in its natural curly form. I had thirty minutes left before I had to meet Riley at _Mas Farmhouse_ over in West Village, which wasn't too far from me. When I was done I made a decision to tell Riley how I felt about him. I grabbed my black clutch and locked my apartment door.

I entered the semi quiet restaurant and I told the hostess I was reserved under Riley Biers, she brought me to the table where Riley was seated.

I took a moment to take him in; he was so fine in his simple dark grey suit, his hair was combed back and once again he was clean cut and just Riley. He stood up and greeted me with a kiss on my cheeks and I, of course, blushed.

"You look beautiful." He said as he sat down and pulled the napkin across his lap.

"You don't look too bad yourself." I teased.

"Hello, I'm John and I'll be your waiter this evening…" John took our orders of wine and went his way.

"I'm so glad you agreed to come out with me tonight." He took my hand from across the table and kissed the back of it.

We talked for a good hour enjoying our meal, I felt like I could go on and on with him. He was a gentleman all night; it felt so good to be his center of attention. I was riding on a high that was impossible to come down from. We left the restaurant and all the while I kept hope we would go to his place but instead he took me to _Angel's Share,_ which was a little lounge over in East Village.

"Find us a table, I have to take a call." he said when we went in. I chose a table in the back quiet corner near the windows and nowhere near the bathroom.

After a few moments of waiting, I looked out the window and saw Riley across the street talking to a woman. Curiosity got the best of me and I took a seat on the cushions they had on the window sill. I stretched my neck to get a better look, his arms were wrapped around the woman's body. I gasped and looked away.

_Maybe it's not Riley… He's not the only one in a grey suit._

Stop freaking out, I told myself and went back to my chair.

I sighed in relief when I saw Riley coming towards me alone moments later.

"Is everything okay?" I asked when he sat down.

He gave me his signature crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Everything is perfect."

I got up and sat next to him and put his hand on my lap, but he pulled away. "Are you sure?" I asked. A waiter came by and asked us for our order of drinks I read whatever on the menu that sounded good to my taste buds.

I looked over at him and found him staring at me intently.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes." was all he said before he crushed his lips to mine. I gasped in surprise and he took it as an invitation for his tongue. I moaned against his mouth and he took my head between his hands.

The waiter interrupted us when he brought our drinks. I blushed in embarrassment and he walked away chuckling, everyone around us were looking too. I took a sip of my drink from a bronze cup.

"Come with me…" Riley whispered in my neck and I, being completely in love with this man, agreed. He led me down a dark hall way and into the bathroom. I looked over at him questionably, but he seemed determined about something.

Once we were inside he locked the door. "I can't help it, you look so good tonight." He grabbed my hip and turned me so that I was facing one of the mirrors in the bathroom. He ground his erection against my ass. I was seriously turned on. This was a first with Riley, he usually detested sex in public areas.

I felt chills run down my spine as he stroked my thighs underneath my dress. He reached forward and stroked my lips through my thin panties, I felt knees weaken.

"Look at you." He whispered and I looked up at the mirror and saw my flushed face, but then I looked away. This wasn't how I wanted to show Riley my love.

"Riley, I-,"

"Shh…" He kissed my jaw while stroking my clit. He pushed the panties aside and entered a finger, I let out a shaky moan as he pulled out. The sound of a zipper lowering made my heart race.

_Is this really happening?_

He pulled the bottom of my dress up and entered me. I gasped at the sensation of him inside me. He gripped the sink and fucked me mercilessly. He pulled out and entered me once more before pulling out completely.

"Turn and pull up your dress." he commanded, I did as told and pulled my dress up to my waist. He stroked himself until he came all over my thighs.

Riley pulled my dress down then pulled me into his arms. My heart was still racing. "Go out first, I'll be right behind you." He unlocked the door. I was thoroughly confused on what just happened I wanted to cry.

Ten minutes after I left the restroom the waiter came by but there was no sign of Riley and the dried cum didn't make it any better.

_Where the fuck did he go?_

When I was on my third drink, Riley finally appeared. "Where did you go?" I asked as he took a seat.

"I was still in the restroom." He didn't explain further.

I decided that it was time to tell him how in love I was with him.

_It's now or never Bella._

"I-," we both said at the same time.

"You go first." He told me.

I took a deep breath. "I love you." I said closing my eyes. In my head I had a whole speech prepared.

I opened one eye, grudging his reaction. "Bella, I-,"

"Riley!"

"Tiffany?" I opened both eyes and saw Riley's eyes open in shock. A girl walked up to our table. "Tiffany?" Riley looked dumbfounded. "I told you I was coming over."

_Say what?_

"Who's this?" I pointed to _Tiffany_. She couldn't have been older than twenty, yet she was dressed like a fucking fifty year old. Tiffany wore a simple pair of brown slacks and a blue long shelve shirt with a long coat. Her face was obstructed by a large pair of black framed glasses. "What's going on?" he stood up, put an arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head.

"Bella I want you to meet my girlfriend, Tiffany." I stood up in shock. His cum was still on my thighs.

_What the fuck?!_

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you!" she came over and gave me a hug.

_The fuck?_

I could feel the temperature in my body rise as she let go.

"It's _nice_ to meet you too." A few people who witnessed Riley and me locking lips earlier were looking over our way, looking to see if this would blowout.

I could feel the pain and embarrassment bubbling inside, our waiter from earlier came our way.

"How's everything going?" I couldn't speak, my vision was red. Did she know he was fucking me on the side? What have I done?

"I have to go." I garnered my things and ran out the lounge without a second glance back.

I wondered the streets of New York aimlessly for hours until I realized I was at Washington Square Park. Inside my purse my cell rang and I couldn't care any less. I got off the fountain wall and made my way home with dried cum on my thighs. Fuck the world!

As soon as I got home I striped and took a hot shower, rubbing off any essence of him. He knew along, just yesterday I was fucking him. When I was done I laid in bed completely nude with my bottle of Tequila from my bedside table. I wanted to drown in my misery. Riley was the first guy I ever loved and he was the one I gave my virginity to. I also felt for _Tiffany, her lying, cheating boyfriend_. As I drifted off to sleep I could help but cry for my love lost.

**I'm sorry this was delayed I had problems with this chapter I tried rewriting it but I couldn't think of any other way to write this. What do you guys think? **

**Follow me .com remove space between tumblr and .com**


End file.
